


【L月/授翻】The Human Condition人类境况

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 月杀了L但无法逃脱内心的罪恶感。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	【L月/授翻】The Human Condition人类境况

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherLostSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Human Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319589) by [AnotherLostSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul). 



> Sorry to put it here so late. Although I already put it on LOFTER, I still decided to put it here too.
> 
> 作者Note：这篇文章就是我现在的感受。不用说，它写的并不是很好，所以不要期待我平时那种温馨的文风。不是什么让人高兴的文章。  
> 另外，我的其他同人文总会更新的，但我现在处于隔离状态，我的partner（朋友/爱人）身体不太好，所以不知道什么时候会动笔。希望就在不久之后，因为写作能帮我减压。

月在床上辗转反侧，恼火的不行。他一闭上眼，就会看到他的眼睛。茫然、垂死的眼睛回望着他。  
这没有什么。L是我的敌人。他死了。“我不能一直想着他。”月试图说服自己。  
但你没办法不想他。你爱他。他的死也无法改变这个事实。你杀了自己爱的人，你只得忍受思念之苦。  
“闭嘴！”月扯着自己的头发，咬牙切齿。他从未有过这种唐突的想法，他不会任由L的死把自己搞得一团糟。L是他的敌人，基拉的敌人，而且他已经死了。一切都按照计划进行着，如果说他难以入眠，那只是因为他工作过度，忙于自己的计划而已，并不是因为内疚。  
“你在糊弄谁呢？自己吗？你也许擅长欺骗别人，但你骗不了他。他死的时候已经知道了你的身份。他一直都知道你是谁，月。”  
看着月夜不能寐的模样，琉克窃笑了起来。这孩子一直没怎么睡过，鉴于他之前才在L的墓前冷嘲热讽，吹嘘自己终于能睡个好觉了。  
月沮丧地咆哮了两声，一把掀开被子。琉克看着他走到桌边，拿出了雷姆的死亡笔记。  
怀米之家。  
L·Lawliet.  
“你为什么就不能站在我的立场想一想呢，L？那样你可能还活着，渡也是。”月低声说道，他卸下了心房，用指尖比划着那些字母。L·Lawliet。世界上最伟大的侦探。死了。  
但是他真的死了吗？因为月可以对天发誓，他一直能感觉到那双狂野的大眼睛在盯着自己。他环顾房间的时候就有这种感觉。脑后的头皮传来一阵刺痛。  
“琉克，你说，世界上有鬼魂吗？”考虑到父母可能还没睡下，月轻声问道。  
“鬼魂？那要取决于你指的是什么鬼了，是心里有鬼还是物理意义上的鬼。”琉克的脸上露出了鲨鱼般冷酷的笑容。  
“物理意义上的，当凡人死的时候，还会残留点什么吗？”  
琉克笑得更加放肆了，“噢，你在想你爱的那个男孩的灵魂吗，月？要我告诉你他在哪里吗？”  
月点了点头，心里充满了期待。他不相信天堂或地狱，但死亡笔记上说，所有的人都将归于虚无。也许那也将是L的灵魂所在。也许某一天他们还能再见一面？  
“他无处可去，孩子。他已经死了。你杀了他，就是这样。他在地底腐烂了。故事结束了。”  
直到琉克开始嘲讽他，月才意识到自己在哽噎。他的世界突然天旋地转，他只能紧紧地抓住桌子。突然间，一切都显得如此沉重。  
“那么……就是这样了，什么都不剩了。”月终于开始了自言自语。突然间，L就死了。除了关于他的记忆什么都没剩下，他的眼睛，还在紧紧地盯着月。  
月木然地合上了笔记，把它锁好，回到了床上。  
他睡不着。  
************************************************  
（三周后）  
“琉克。”  
琉克从闪亮鲜红的苹果上移开目光，冲着这个“新任”的L傻笑。“怎么了？”  
“雷姆死的时候你伤心吗？”  
琉克窃笑起来，懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。“她很蠢，让感情占据了上风。她本该超越死亡，但她却让人类的感情控制了自己。她是因爱而死的。如果你问我的话，你也是一个下场，基拉。你爱L。”  
月并没有否认这点。他躺在床上，紧紧地闭上了双眼。已经三周了。L正在腐烂。L正在慢慢消失。L一直困扰着他。  
“我不会因爱而死的。”月不相信地嘟囔着，侧过身子想要入睡。他盯着自己的手腕，鬼魂般的记忆涌来，一条锁链在他的脑海里游移。  
琉克咯咯笑着咬着他的苹果。月将会明白，无论对神性渴望与否，他也不能免于陷入人类的境况。他能够，也确实爱过，那将使他衰落。  
开始下雨了。雷声轰鸣，似乎给大气注入了生命和能量。月对此感到蔑视。这让他觉得死气沉沉。不对。是空洞。他不再有活着的感觉了。不能没有L。  
月在床上翻来覆去，L不肯让他的心休息一会儿。  
“我还有太多事要做！”  
“你永远不会有一刻的安宁，你清楚自己该做什么。”  
琉克咯咯地笑着，因为月由于焦躁不安而展现出的些许活力，他再次爬起来拿出了雷姆的死亡笔记。  
琉克看着月写下自己的名字时心想：“真遗憾，毕竟连新世界的神也不能免俗。”  
月直起肩膀，深深地、颤抖着吸了口气。琉克探出身体，着迷地看着月因痛苦而扭曲的脸。  
“切，脆弱。”当月倒在地上时，琉克喃喃道。“和Lawliet一起腐烂吧。如果你再坚强一点，有谁能料到你能走多远？”  
月强迫自己睁开了眼睛。疼痛是如此剧烈，令人抓狂，但他明白最后这宝贵的几秒是他所剩的全部。“我……忍受不了自己所做的事了。”月挤出最后几个字。“基拉杀了L但我杀了基拉。”  
琉克看在月在自己面前死去了，不可否认，他很失望。他本以为月是与众不同的。琉克望着倒下的人类，低头凝视这他琥珀色的眸子。死亡并未使他们麻木，这只是时间问题。夜神月，基拉，死了。他写下自己的名字，去向虚无找寻他爱的人了。  
非常失望。  
琉克捡起雷姆的死亡笔记。既然月已经死了，就没必要留在这了。他要去找其他的人玩了，也许，能有那么一个人类不会屈从于自己的本性。  
无疑，人类很有趣，但他们也很脆弱。月毁灭了自己，与其他人类别无二致。  
琉克像空中飞去。一种刺骨的悲伤笼罩着他。他感到乏味和孤独。突然间，他明白了为何月会写下自己的名字。他想逃脱。琉克也想这么做。  
“但我并非凡人。”  
于是，琉克决定在不可避免的事发生之前先找个人让他忙活起来，然后他们也会屈服。  
与其忍受令人痛苦的清醒，还不如忙活起来：他的生活就像月的一样变得毫无意义……

**Author's Note:**

> 不会换字体……真让人头疼，加粗和斜体都显示不了，大家自行感受……


End file.
